Fierce Spirits
by RetributionHunter
Summary: A re-envisionment of 50 Shades of Grey set in the modern southwest. Anastasia is a shy awkward student at a small liberal arts college, Christian Grey is a young handsome acclaimed art savant and poet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I run down the corridor in a vain attempt to make it to the lecture hall in time. I must not cram late, I must not cram late, I repeat to myself as I continue my excursion down the hallway. Today I will be filling in for Katherine Kavanagh during an exclusive presentation by allegedly famed art savant Christian Grey, someone who I didn't even know existed, and I might not even make it to the lecture hall in time. Damn you Kate, I think as I begin my hundred meter dash to the entrance of the hall. Kate is the editor of the school newspaper and today she decided an extra day of recovery was needed for the stomach flu that has been circulating around campus. Therefore she cannot make it to the lecture to interview Mr. Grey afterwards. So out of the goodness in her heart she decided to send me instead.

I increment my speed in an attempt to make the last 20 meters of my expedition to the lecture hall, when a man walks directly into my path. "Crap" I think as I run right into him and knock him over. "Sorry sir" I yell back to him my face red. I make it into the hall unnoticed and manage to find an available seat, one that just so happens to be hidden behind a rather concentrated group of curious art students. I take a moment to look admire my surroundings. The rooms' decoration is eclectic, covered in recreations of DaVinci paintings, as well as southwestern art, and a few abstract works by students. It resembles a small auditorium.

The art students seem so much worldlier in their conversation, as they discuss trips to the Louvre, the renaissance era, and Christian Grey. I sink lower in my seat; I knew about this a week ago, why didn't I take time to prepare? Damn my lack of preparation.

"Have you ever seen a photograph of Mr. Grey?" one boy ask another student.

"No I have not, it's strange that there are no pictures of him, just his art work, perhaps he has a horrible mutation?" the two begin to laugh.

I can't help but wonder what Christian Grey looks like; perhaps he looks like many other members of the art department. I envision a man in his sixties, with a goatee and clothing vaguely reminiscent of the 1960's, pale and somewhat thin, reminiscing about the good old days at Woodstock and Jefferson Airplane concerts. Suddenly a young African American man with short dreads and a Beret walks out of the small office to the side "will you be at the poetry reading this week Grey?" he ask, there is no response. He turns to the class and smiles.

"Sorry about the late start, but Mr. Grey had a minor accident shortly before we were scheduled to begin". He gathers his briefcase and exits. Suddenly a rather handsome young man enters the room the female students stare in awe. Holy cow.


	2. Chapter 2

Christian Grey is not the old beatnik man that I was expecting, he is tall handsome and young, and I find myself staring in stupefaction like many of the other female students in the lecture room. He can't be a day over 27, with tousled coppery hair and amazing bone structure. He is dresses in somewhat tight black jeans, a tight white shirt and leather jacket.

"Oh my goodness he is gorgeous" a blonde girl whispers aloud.

As their girlfriends swoon over Christian Grey of the male students stare at him with a burning jealousy that would make Hera blush.

"Good morning everyone, sorry I am late I had a minor accident on my way in" he says nonchalantly, "If you do not mind I would like to begin the lecture".

"We do not mind" A girl says calmly, while admiring him in her seat.

Suddenly Christian Grey removes his leather jacket and the lights dim a picture appears on the projector. He gracefully walks in front of the photo and begins his lecture.

"This lecture will be an overview of my work and inspiration, please refrain from questions" Christian says calmly.

I get a closer look at the image and it appears to be a pre-Raphaelite woman, in the middle of the southwestern desert, and she is completely nude.

"This photo was taken five years ago to date yesterday, I wanted to showcase something different, and my inspiration obviously came from the pre Raphaelite era as well as the desert background of this area" Christian states.

"How the hell did you come up with that concept? a boy blurts out dumbstruck.

"I wanted to combine the beauty of the two elements" Christian states "though I remember requesting no questions". The boy rolls his eyes and slumps down in his seat while Christian changes the slide to another image; this one is an abstract oil painting. The swirls of turquoise, gold and rust colors forming what looks like it could be a butterfly, or maybe a bird, I can't tell, but I immediately recognize the painting as the one on the poster advertising the lecture.

"This image is one of my much earlier works, I was experimenting with a much more abstract style, it is one of my most quickly produced works and one of my most famous, I am pretty sure all of you have seen it" he says while smiling coyly. Wow he seems quite confident.

The next hour or two is a whirlwind of paintings and explanations, I and many of my fellow students seem to not be paying attention to the images before us, but to the figure of Christian Grey as he rhythmically moves around the front of the lecture hall. His mere presence is enough to spark a multitude of reactions judging by my own reaction as well as the body language and expressions of the students around me. I have never seen a lecturer conjure so many emotions from students during such a short presentation, nor did I think it was possible until now. The lights begin to flood the room as what must be the final image dissipates from the projector. I can now see the full range of faces and the emotions that accompany them. Looks of bewilderment, jealousy, and lust are present on faces, and I am wondering if all seven deadly sins can be named just by looking at the students.

"Well that is the end of this presentation I hope you enjoyed" Christian says, "If you will excuse me I must be present to an interview, and I would hate to keep the interviewer waiting", He picks up his jacket turns and uses the side exit. The room is still silent, and after what seems to be an eternity of silence it finally breaks as the emotions and comments pour out of students.

"He is so handsome I wonder if he has a girlfriend or wife?" one girl wonders aloud.

"What a no talent hack, anyone could paint and shoot that type of mindless garbage" the boy that blurted out the question states angrily.

"If you can't appreciate different forms of art then why are you an art major? That presentation was brilliant!" a voice exclaims.

As students leave the room the commotion continues, some even look to be in heated debates over Christian Grey's style and artistic skill, suddenly the art students are not as worldly and sophisticated as I originally thought.

I walk to the side office and pull the notebook full of interview questions that Kate has prepared for me. I straighten the "school media" tag that Kate provided me with. Thankfully the office is empty so I can compose myself and attempt to appear professional. I was unsure what to ask, and Kate is a double major in art history and journalism, so I have faith in my prepackaged interview. After I am done setting up the recorder I sit up straight, cross my legs and wait for Mr. Grey to arrive. I hear knocking on the door and get up to open it; Christian Grey is standing in the doorway.

"Hello Miss Kavanagh, it is a pleasure to meet you, although I had the pleasure of running into you on your way in" Christian says while extending his hand, his piercing gray eyes penetrating me.

"Hello Mr. Grey, I am Anastasia Steele, Miss Kavanagh was unable to make it to the interview so I am here in her place" I am blushing as I reach to shake his hand.

"How ironic, Miss Kavanagh was one of the main proponents of my visit to this college". He says with a smirk, and suddenly I feel uneasy.

"Well, let's begin with the questions" I say quietly while biting my lower lip and rummaging through my satchel to find the recorder.

"Sounds like a good idea" He says while resting his hands on his chin.

"Mr. Grey when did you realize art and poetry was what you wanted to do?" I ask

"When I was around eight or ten, I am sure you are well aware of my published works of poetry from that time period, I was the youngest published poet in the world at one point Miss Steele" He says in a rather confident tone. Crap I have not heard of any of his poetic works to be honest. I glance down at the next question.

"What is the method behind your work?" I stutter quietly.

"I don't use any one method behind my work Miss Steele I find that methods hinder my works" He answers quickly his gray eyes penetrating in to me. Wow he is quite arrogant I think to myself.

"What inspires your works?" this interview is getting more uncomfortable by the moment.

"I like to invoke emotions in people Miss Steele, I like to see their reactions both mental and physical. I like being able to have control over their emotions just by using words on paper or paint on a canvas, it amazing how art can offend and inspire others" He says whilst gazing upwards, his mouth curling into a small smile.

"Has your background inspired your art in any way?" I just want this interview to be over.

"Yes and no" he says sharply his piercing gray eyes darken as he answers.

"Does any of your work have a symbolic meaning?" I stutter quickly.

"I prefer to let others judge the meaning of my work, there are thousands of interpretations on one piece, as an art student you should know that" He says in a rather haughty tone.

"I am not an art student" I squeak, holy cow why is he asking me questions and why is he so tense.

"Oh, what is your major?" He asks a sense of intrigue present in his voice.

"I am a liberal arts major, I don't know much about art" I reply quickly and quietly.

"Oh, do you need help finding work?" he asks "I have an opening for a secretary at my gallery" His tone softens.

"No" I reply, while biting my lip and blushing is, crap.

"Do you always run into things?" He asks softly.

"No" I lie, the truth would be a resounding "yes".

Christian is resting his hands on his chin and staring directly into my too-big blue eyes. I suddenly realize that he is trying to get a reaction from me. Does this guy want the interview to be excruciatingly uncomfortable? I look down at the list of questions and see that I have reached the end.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Grey" I say while extending my hand.

"It's been a pleasure Miss Steele" he says while extending his hand. I quickly shake his hand and turn off the recorder. I gather my belongings and head towards the door, before I reach it Christian gets out of his seat and opens it for me and gives me a small smirk. Wow, he is quiet and graceful. I give him a small nod and head down the corridor.


End file.
